1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brake mechanisms, and more particularly to a wheel brake mechanism in which a wheel engaging portion thereof is inserted into a recess in the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a wheel brake mechanism for a vehicle having a brake housing pivotally mounted on the body for pivotal movement between a normal unbraking position and a braking position. Movement of the brake housing to its braking position causes a cam in the housing to force a wheel engaging portion of a cam follower into a space or recess between the spokes of the wheel.
A disadvantage of the known wheel brake mechanism is that it does not operate reliably in those applications in which the brake housing is mounted for pivotal movement around the axle, and a portion of the brake mechanism is mounted on the body and relative movement exists between the axle and body. The unreliability of the wheel brake mechanism results largely from misalignment of the cam and cam follower, due primarily to the relative motion that occurs between the axle and body. The wheel brake mechanism in accordance with the present invention is believed to overcome this and other disadvantages of the prior known wheel brake mechanism.